Tetsuo Yuki Graduation Exam
Exam Teachers *Castiel Caoin Exam Student *Tetsuo Yuki The Exam CastielCaoin: Castiel would stand atop the roof of the building keeping an eye on the thundergates, awaiting its loud thunderous sound that gave the entering persons ability to be sneaky. He waited and admired how blue the sky was today, His deep blue eyes wandering as he legs grew rather numb from waiting for the prospecting student to arrive. He found out that a student needed theyre graduation test to be completed and in the moment, Castiel had jumped at the chance. This test was to prove weather or not they were genin material. He smiled as he took in a deep breath from the beautiful area as he was about to get serious he wanted a moment of weakness before he had to act all tough for the sstudent. He merely sat, relaxed and waited for the student to arrive. YasuoAkizuki: -Tetsuo Yuki would go through the Thundergod Gate, and once he came out his feet would touch the ground, but as he did so he stumbled forward and fell down on his side, as he fell he would let out a smell yelp "Holy!" was all he could get out before he fell face first onto the stone, as he fell some of the rocks around would shift makeing a sound as if you dropped a small pebble off a table, and with a small grunt he got back up and rubbed his face murmuring to himself "Ouch i really need to work on the landing...", As he stood up he would pat down his clothing, dust would seem to form small clouds at the sound of his hands hitting his pants. Tetsuo was the age of twelve, Standing at about 4'10, with his pale milky skin that he had inherited from his parents genetics, mainly his mother, his eyes where a deep blue that was full of life and energy, yet behind one could see the sorrow and depression that he hid, with hair that came down over one of the beautiful blue eyes the rest coming down to the bottom of his neck, it was jet black and had an odd shine to it despite how dark it was, his clothes where dark as he usually prefered to wear. He started to walk around un-aware of where his test giver was at he would yell out "Hello?! Is there anybody here!?", letting out a sigh he would then say to himeself, "even the jounin dont like me..." He then looked to the ground, his hair blew along with a gentle breeze as he took a deep breath and smiled yelling you "I Tetsuo Yuki will one day become a great ninja and kenjutsu user just like the jonin despite what others think of me!...but first ill need someone to teach me how to even hold a sword without coming close to cutting my own hand off...". He would then take a few steps away from the thundergod gate incase any others would come, and wait to see if the jonin would appear oblivous to the fact that the jonin wasent far at all from him.- CastielCaoin: - Castiel would look down on the kid. 12 years old, dark hair, Deep blue eyes with white skin, Holy shit its my clone, He thought quietly to himself as he pushed chakra into his legs to take off from the roof but held for a second as the child began to reciet his dream. Cas looked at the kid with wide eyes as no child hes met yet had done that but he had a dream and in Cass nindo, a dream was all that was needed. He took off almost looking as he would appear next to the child and he would say seriously, -" Welcome young one to the Academy Exam. This isnt going to be an easy test so are you ready for todays challenge? Tetsuo is it?" Cas asked in a serious tone egar to get this show on the road. He began to think back to his days doing this test and doing the exact same thing this kid did. He saw something inside this kid and he didnt know what it was but he couldnt wait to find out.- YasuoAkizuki: -Tetsuo jumped slightly not hearing nor seeing him coming, He would then speak with a relieved tone "Oh its you i thought it was someone coming to kill me", being 12 Tetsuo had a wild imagination much like other children his age, once again he would speak, this time however his tone was confident and determined, "I know this test wont be easy...but im going to have to do it to become great ... ". A small smile came across his face as he asked the obvious question, "So where do we start?", He was shaking just thinking about becoming a genin, but not shaking from fear, it was excitement, once he was a genin he decided the first person he would show would be his mother, she had always told him "you have to study the basics of somthing before you can achieve it." which is somthing he wanted to prove today, he then stood awaiting the jonin's instuctions- CastielCaoin: - Castiel would look to Tatsuo and smile as he would say.- Preform the clone technique for me- He crossed his arms and stood back. He would need to get good enough on these to pass but he was sure he already knew that, its bassically how a test works. YasuoAkizuki: -Tetsuo would slow form the needed hand signs as another identical clone would appear next to him, the clone lacked the ablity to fight or throw things due to it being more like an image unlike the shadow clone jutsu where they where realistic, this clone was standing next to Tetsuo at the same height, and wearing the same all black that the young acadamy student wore, with a smile on his face he spoke out "I've been practiceing" clearly Tetsuo was a talkative kid at most times, he then cracked his knuckles, they would make a sound that was less than desireable to hear and stand awaiting further instruction as the clone dissapeared, the wing blwing a small gust moving the jet black hair away from his other eye showing his other blue eye, but then his hair settled down back over his left eye- CastielCaoin: Castiel looks it over quietly and lets his deep blue eyes look over everydetail as he says plainly- will need work to make it perfect but good job - He was taught by people who were always put it out straight and it just became his second nature. -"Next Genjutsu,"- With that Castiel had pushed his chakra into the student as he would recreate the perfect scenery around them. All the statues stood where they were originally and as did the buidling. The colors were all the same aswell as the shadows on the ground. He would perposly leave out simple items that would help him relise he was under a genjutsu just he needed to find out what they were and how to escape it. As he was under the genjutsu he would move behind him as he would leave inside the genjutsu a castiel clone standing and not moving an inch as he noramlly did in the outside world.-= YasuoAkizuki: -Tetsuo would look around wondering what had happend, as nothing looked diffrent to him, slowly he would look around the area to see nothing diffrent, sadly genjutsu was one of his weak points that he didnt understand too well so he had no clue he was in a genjutsu until he looked at the jonin, slowly he reached out and poked him, and observed him, thinking too himself "if i say somthing to anger him he should move" with that thought he yelled out "hey loser!" noticeing that he hadent moved and inch he said "okay this cant be reality...now i have to think back on how to get out of a genjutsu..." he thought hard on the several ways he was taught sadly the only way he remembered was to cause real pain to himself that would cause his senses to come back in order, at that though he would squeezes his eyes as tight as he could and stomp as hard as he could on his own foot, as he did so he screamed in pain and hopeing that once he opened his eyes the genjutsu would be broken, however he had doubt in his own skills to get of this, he then slowly opened his eyes to see what had happened- Castielcaoin: Castiel shook his head as the Genjutsu stayed in order till he stomped on his own foot. It would knock him out of the Genjutsu but it wasn’t the best way.- Good.- He would say softly as it wasnt the way that should have been done. As a ninja, you need to be as nimble as possible and if you had to stab yourself to get out of a serious Genjutsu it wasn’t a good thing. - It was one of Two ways that are used to get out of Genjutsu- He said softly- The other way is to overload your chakra points,- remembering that he wasn’t a Genin yet only an academy student, he didn’t dwell on the subject. Without wasting time he said- “Walk up the tree " in a serious but just straight forward tone as not to hurt the boys feelings, just to keep the show running- YasuoAkizuki: -Tetsuo sighed at that command, that was easier said than done he though, he walked to the nearest tree and closed his eyes praying that he could do it good enough to atleast pass barely, focusing his chakra down towards his feet he took several steps, steping on the root that was sticking out then placeing his foot kinda on the side he started slowly walking up, his chakra kept slipping and on the eigth step he lost it and fell straight down on his back, feeling completely embaressed instead of getting up he rolled over and hid his face in the grass, not knowing that his foot had landed in an ant hill he jumped up yelling and kicking to get the ants off, once they where off he sighed in relief but didnt look at the jonin due to the fear of recieveing a disappointed look- CastielCaoin: try one more time but this time push more chakra into it and give it a bit of a run.-he would say softly due to the fact he was taking to much time- YasuoAkizuki: -Tetsuo gave a short nod as he started running at the tree, not full speed, but once he reached the tree he focused more of his chakra down to his feet and jumped slightly so he could make the bottom of his feet touch the tree, once they had touched the tree he started to speed up his running trying to get higher than last time, much to his likeing he had made it a almost at exactly half way before he stopped and stood on a branch looking down, his hand place firmly againt the stree its self so that he would fall off, as he did he would yell down with that happy tone he usually had "Is this good?!" He didnt wanna come down just incase so he planned to stay there until he was told to come down- CastielCaoin: Thats fine he said quietly as he would say - " come down" he took out five shuriken and handed them over to him. -"throw all five at once and hit the target"- he stood back and watched quietly- YasuoAkizuki: -He took the shuriken and smiled having had practice at this, he turned to the targets with a shuriken between each finger and between one of the fingers there was 2, focusing on the target he threw the shuriken and let go, 1 of the shuriken hit the edge of the center circle, 2 more in the 2nd circle from the center and the last 2 that had been between the one had hit the end circle 1 barely hitting it and the other hitting the last ring just above the one that had barely made it- Castielcaoin: Castiel turned and looked to where the shuriken hit near center. Yeah it would need work but with a smirk hidden under his scarf he turned and looked to him and merely said "Good, now prepare yourself. This last test is a spar with me. Show me the example of the body replacement technique. If you fail, well... Let’s not get into that" He said softly only to put a bit of strain on him but really to push him because if he was anything like CAS, He learns in moments like that. Castiel looked to the young boy and kneeled down and said " Good luck" He gathered his chakra into his body and said " Earth Release: Hardening Technique" His arms were slowly covered in a dense stone when his fingers touched the earth as it began to worm its way over his skin. It soon covered his body like an armor as well as expanded his fits to 3 x there original size as Cas would lunge at Tetsuo, aiming for his chest and putting chakra behind his swing. if the swing connected, It would crush the Childs ribs as well as cause possible broken bones in his arms if he failed to make the jutsu. If Castiel would miss, He would jump back about ten feet away and ready himself for the next move. Sure Cas felt bad that he might harm a future Genin but you learn one way or another but being the talent and experience he’s seen so far from this academy student it should be no problem at all. YasuoAkizuki: -Tetsuo's eyes widened from the thought of having to spar a jonin, however as the jonin placed his fingertips on the ground and the earth was worming up his body, he watched in amazement at the jutsu, however once he had swung at Tetsuo the only thing that he could think of doing at the time was jump backwards, not in an attempt to dodge, but in an attempt to have a little extra time before the attack landed, he weaved the needed hand signs as fast as he could in high hopes that he wouldent be hit before he could finish them, the hand signs of ram, boar,ox,dog and snake, right as he finished the last hand seal, a block of would that looked exactly like Tetsuo was hit and sent flying, as Tetsuo was near the tree where the block of wood came from, once hit the Tetsuo looking wood layed there before poofing into the log, letting out a breath of relief he said quietly too himself, "that was close...that definatly would have ended up as hospitalization...". He then crouched behind the tree to think of what to do in order to win the spar or atleast pass, peeking over the edge of the tree to see if the jonin was suprised or not, he highly doubted he was due to the fact he was told to use the Body replacement technique anyways.- Castielcaoin: - Castiel gave a smile as he watched the small chunk of tree shatter into splinters and he stood straight saying loudly so the child could hear.- "Good job, Now were going to retry Genjutsu but this time use the way your supposed to." He lets the rock fall from his arms and chest then would gather his chakra and would point to Tetsuo, " Demonic Illusion: False Surrounding Techniques." As Castiel would push his chakra out in every direction. His Genjutsu washed over the area and created a perfect replica of the area. There was Cas and Tetsuo standing there with their shadows where they should be. The trees moved and swayed as they should as if wind was going through them. he purposely left out the feeling of wind around them and as well as he left out the statues to their side. The grass would feel lush and be as green as ever and the sky was clear and a beautiful day. Castiel Replica stood still as the real Cas moves over behind the student and would await his results- YasuoAkizuki: -Tetsuo sighed, as he knew exactly what was wrong, after all some of his favorite things are gone, the statues, saying to himself "Okay this is a Genjutsu...ways to get out of them... stop the flow of chakra momentarily then letting it flow naturally once again...and as a last resort...cause harm to yourself to snap your mind back on track...no harm this time...also strong smells like that of a chili pepper bomb could break the Genjutsu". He then closed his eyes and started trying to slow his chakra down to a momentary stop or a sudden freeze, and once his chakra was slow enough or frozen, he made his chakra surge, giving himself a small headache but thinking to himself "i hope that did it". He then opened his eyes to see if it had worked in getting him out of the Genjutsu, if not he would resort to plan B and find something that had a really strong smell, and if that didn’t work...there would be no choice but to cause self harm.- CastielCaoin: - Castiel would look to the nin standing in front of him and smile beneath the mask as he would say- "Better.. but always remember, To expel the Genjutsu, you must use more chakra in the surge then it took to make the jutsu. Luckily for you that’s a simple Genjutsu and doesn’t need much." He smiled and placed a hand on his head ruffling his jet black hair.- " Congrates You Passed. You are now a Genin of the Yonshi Village. Go celebrate" He said smiling the entire time not removing his mask as he was proud of this kid. This kid that was a lot like himself.- YasuoAkizuki: -Tetsuo shook with excitement wanting to yell out but not look like a little kid, though in actuallity he was a little kid he took a deep breath and said "Okay cool", but it was easy to tell that he was excited beyong belief as he started to home to tell his parents- Tetsuo Yuki is now a Genin of the Yonshigakure Village. Confirmed By Castiel Caoin.